


To Love Others And Be Loved

by LeftMyHeartInGotham



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Set after Endgame, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wakes & Funerals, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMyHeartInGotham/pseuds/LeftMyHeartInGotham
Summary: After the death of Iron Man, someone needed to make a public announcement as to what happened. Who better than Steve Rogers?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 13





	To Love Others And Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Mowgli’s Road by MARINA. In my opinion it reminds me of Tony Stark.

“Tony Stark is a good man. He’s had several set backs and instead of letting past traumas turn him into a distorted version of himself, he stayed true to his beliefs and values. That’s something I know some other heroes may have trouble doing the same thing.” Steve took a deep breath and looked to the side, staring at Tony’s closed casket.

“He was always there to make some sort of joke. Even though me and Tony didn’t always see eye-to-eye, I just know he had a heart of gold. Whenever he entered your life, things seemed to get better. To say he was the smartest man alive almost seems like a disservice, he was so much more and will continue to be.” He made a curt nod and walked off the right side of the stage, behind curtains.

Steve was over emotional. He was born that way, but after being pushed into the 2000s, he learnt to act unbothered. How to become the man he was today. He was the leader of a team, he couldn’t go out crying whenever they lost someone, it’s just not how being a superhero worked.

But when Steve saw all of his friends standing there, not saying much but offering their support, he started to bawl.

It’s almost devastating to see someone you normally perceive as so strong just break down and cry. It kinda startled Peter Parker but he didn’t mention it. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Although it was a somber occasion, Bucky had a small smile on his face. He most likely trying to comfort Steve more so than actually show how he really felt. “C’mere, Stevie.”

And Steve all but fell into Bucky’s arms. He took a deep breath and slowly stopped his crying.   
Bucky was alive and smiling. He shouldn’t be crying, this is exactly what Tony wanted. For people to get their loved ones back.

Steve felt one of the Avengers lightly pat his back.

“It’ll be okay, Captain Rogers.” T’Challa says. “Are you alright with the press coming now?”

Steve takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Uh, just a second please.”

“Take your time.”

Steve makes eye contact with Bucky. Blue eyes staring into blue eyes. And Steve’s mind wanders from the current situation.

God, both Steve and Bucky have seen some shit. And Steve doesn’t even know half what Bucky’s seen. But they’ve always been connected at the hip, wether they decided to talk or not, it would seem like they knew everything about each other.

“You can send in the reporters.” Steve took a deep breath.

Bucky still had his one arm around Steve’s waist. “You can do this.”

—

It took only a few months for Steve to realize the world may not be as bad as it seemed before he went under the ice.

The next July, Captain America was asked if he’d walk the parade at Pride. Obviously he said yes. It wasn’t because Tony said it would be good for the world to see him as an actual human but, because he remember sitting up during late nights and how Bucky would constantly stay by his side.

From what Steve understood, it was an act of friendship on Bucky’s part. Yet, Steve found himself starting to feel more for Bucky. For him the list of people he was romantically interested had gotten longer to include Bucky into the list. 

He never put a title on himself. So he felt as if their was nothing to hide. When it comes to hiding, Steve always felt like nothing good come from it. He was a firm believer that everything could be talked out. (Or worse comes to worse; he’d fight tooth and nail for his beliefs.) He also knew that not hiding could be a problem.

His sexuality wasn’t really questioned in the 40’s. They were just assumed. In the 2000s, people were curious about the personal lives of their favourite heroes. Steve’s sexuality came into question a few times but he just didn’t answer. He didn’t know what he felt or who he was at that time.

—

“Buck?” Steve whispered in his friends ear.

“Yeah?” He responded pulling Steve slightly closer.

“Thanks.” Steve smiles a bit. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve steps closer to Bucky. “Before the cameras come in, can I kiss you?”

Bucky smiled and pulled away from the embrace slightly. “Took you long enough, punk.”

Steve gently grabbed Bucky’s face and kissed him. If Steve were able to have an outside view of this moment, he would most likely mention the similarities to the V-J Day photo. Instead this photo was World War Two veterans, celebrating that the other is alive. A more tragic story, but a similar story none the less.

“Steve, there’s cam-“ Dr. Strange started before Pepper places a hand on his shoulder, telling him to shut up without words.

Behind them someone (Most likely Scott) hoots and Steve pulls away.

“Captain Rogers!” One of the reporters yells. “Can you tell us about your relationship?”

“Today is not about me. It’s about celebrating Tony.”

“Mr. Rogers!” Someone else yelled. “How will the Avengers cope?”

“Well, it’s a difficult loss. We’ll all miss him but it’s important to remember he wanted us to have our lives and loved ones. He was a true hero.”

“We all will.” Thor speaks from behind Steve. “But we’ll carry on. Our emotions won’t stop us from the important part of our work.”

“The Avengers sadly lost amazing people but, we all knew the stakes. Natasha Romanoff was also sadly lost. Awhile ago she refused a public ceremony so, we won’t say much more than announcing her passing.”

The next day, the newspaper publish photos of that kiss with a caption saying something along the lines of: ‘Captain America finds comfort in partner’s arms at funeral.’ It wouldn’t be easy to find. ‘Cause it wasn’t that important. The loss of a legend is.


End file.
